Sin razón
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Al fin y al cabo, Temari nunca fue muy buena para escuchar la voz de la razón cuando de Shikamaru se trataba.


¡HELLO MY FRIENDS!

Estoy en el msn y me encuentro a Titxutemari, y me habla de algunas cosas, que, dado que no me he pasado mucho por FF sino es para actualizar, no me entero, y bueno, tanto tiempo sin hacer ningún ShikaTema, que yo deseaba tomarme un descanso, pero no, no se puede, porque mi querida Titxu es mi nueva agente, y como yo funciono a escribir a bese de regaños y látigos pues que ella hace un maravilloso trabajo, aunque son más sus motivaciones, y corrí a escribir.

¡Si, mis bellas damas! ¡NaraVillbs volvió! A ratos, con un one-shot, pero con mucho cariño. Espero me extrañaran tanto como yo a ustedes. Esto va dedicado a mi querida Titxutemari, por su nuevo trabajo como una de mis agentes (que se que les cansa bastante :P hay que reconocerlo, soy un poco terca XD) y por sus ánimos.

También comentarles que esto tiene un antecesor, o algo así, que siempre he querido escribir. Se titula "Contra la razón" pero va para Shikamaru y no a Temari, como pasa en este fic, ya me comprenderan.

¿Alguna vez han ignorado la voz de la razón?

* * *

Estoy aburrida, Temari, muy aburrida ¿Es que no hay nada interesante en esta aldea?

Extraño la Arena, extraño su calor, sus misiones, su gente, sus mercados, la extraño tanto, y se que tú también. Pero aquí estamos, en la asquerosamente monótona aldea de la Hoja y todo es tu culpa.

Oh si cariño, tú tienes la culpa de mi desgracia, debería patearte el trasero, agrádese que no tengo como. ¡Maldición mujer! Estos documentos pudo traerlos cualquier idiota de rango medio, un mensajero incluso, pero no, tenia que salir la señorita "yo puedo hacerlo" Menuda idiotez ¿Y se puede saber porque tenias que ofrecerte?

Vamos niña, a mi no me haces tonta, a ti tampoco te gusta estar aquí, si bueno, la aldea tiene su...toque, pero percibo cierta ansiedad de tu parte ¿Ya quieres irte? ¡Si! Vamos, demos la vuelta y regresemos. Podemos ir a alguna aldea próxima y contratar un ninja que traga los papeles. Anda, rápido antes de que nos vean.

-_Temari-san_.- ¿Ah, ese quien es? ¡Es sexi! Me gusta su cabello, pero ¿Qué esconde con esa venda?

_-Kotetsu san, gusto en verte_.- Sonríe más y puede que podamos…

_-¿Vienes a ver a Shikamaru?-_ ¡Decidido, lo odio! Me he esmerado en no pensar en ese crío y ahora este tipo viene con eso. No, Temari, no. No te sonrojes, no bajes la mirada ¡Dioses, Temari, reacciona!

-_No, vengo a entregar unos papeles_.- Al fin.

_-¿Cuándo te iras?-_ Anda, acabamos de cruzar la puerta y ya nos esta corriendo. Que caballero.

-_Mañana a medio día, no puedo estar lejos de la Arena mucho tiempo.-_ Eso, que vea que algunos si tenemos responsabilidades que cumplir. Descansar e irnos rápido.

-_Que bien, tenía miedo de que lo hicieras hoy. Deberías pasar a visitar a ver a Shikamaru, necesita que alguien le ponga a trabajar con mano dura_.- ¿Cómo a ti?- _Además seguro querrá verte, ya sabes el aprecio que te tiene._- Lo cual no debería, los ninja no deben dejar que sus sentimientos les dominen.

_-¿Tú crees? Seguro ni se acuerda de mi.-_ ¿Entonces porque demonios te haz sonrojado?…otra vez.- _Pero veré que puedo hacer para ponerlo a trabajar._- Sólo a base de palos, lo sabes, cariño.- _Adiós._

_-Adiós._

Al fin nos dirigimos al domo, un poco más y llegamos; luego podremos ir a descansar.

Es lindo, lo admito, tiene una sonrisa encantadora. Pero no debió mencionar a ese chico. Ya suficientes problemas tenemos con el poco autocontrol que tienes cuando estas ante él como para que lo recuerdes cuando no lo estas viendo. Como aquel día hace unos meses cuando… Espera…

¡Maldita mujer! Estamos aquí por él ¿verdad? ¡Ah! Si ya decía yo que todo esto era muy sospechoso ¡Ni hablar! Regresa ahora mismo, no te dejaré que lo veas. No voy a permitirte que lo veas. ¡No! Me reuso a ello, ¿Qué haces? ¿A quien vez?

Oh Kamisama bendito, Jodeme por favor, ah no, espera ¡Ya lo hiciste! ¿Por qué me toco esta chica? ¿Por qué tenia que estar él justo en el camino? Sigue caminando, aun no nos ha visto, sigue, sigue, eso, un paso, otro, uno más ¡No, no esa dirección! ¿Qué haces? ¡Aléjate!

_-Hola Shikamaru.-_ Demonios. Ahora si estoy jodida.

_-Hola Temari. Que sorpresa verte, no sabia que venias.-_ Capullo, tiene el descaro de parecer indiferente. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Shika-Kamisama?...Oye, eso suena bien. Le queda, porque si, el maldito tiene un cuerpo de dios; pero eso no le da derecho a tratarnos así.

-_Sólo vine a entregar algo_.- Bueno, al menos le muestras los documentos, así no pensara que estas aquí por él. Aunque lo estas, claro, pero no hay razón para darle más poder sobre una.- _Me regreso mañana._

_-Te acompaño a llevarlos, no tengo que hacer_.- Si lo tiene, que no quiera hacerlo es diferente.- _Luego, si te apetece, podemos ir a algún lado, te invito a comer_.

_-Se me antoja más un trago.-_ ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Al menos el camino hacia el domo es corto, y bueno, tampoco es que estén hablando de nada serio. No se si debo sentirme molesta por el hecho de que él no menciones que ustedes se acostaron hace meses, o si debo relajarme por ello.

No me gusta la idea de que él parezca haberlo olvidado, pero es un chico inteligente y quizá sepe que es mejor no decirlo. Ambos estaban cansados y no lo justifico pero ¿A quien se le ocurre dejarlos trabajar hasta noche en la misma habitación cuando era obvia toda esa tensión sexual? Digo, en algún momento tenia que salir.

Menos mal que de eso ya no queda nada, no podría lidiar con tus hormonas.

¿Sabes? Con todo y lo que puedo llegar a odiar a este chico, es lindo que te espere a un lado mientras hablas con la Hokague. También es lindo que camine a tu lado aun cuando la gente los mira y… ¡Los están mirando! ¡Muévete! Aléjate de su lado ¡Ya! ¿Quieres que surjan rumores? Si esto llega a oídos de Kankuro te carga, y a él de paso.

Ya, que se lo cargue a él seria divertido, pero ¿y a nosotras?

_-Llegamos.-_ Menos mal. Oh mira, esa mesa esta bien, al fondo y sin mucha gente alrededor, así nadie los vera juntos.- _No me gusta estar aquí, he venido a recoger muchas veces a mi padre a este bar, pero aquí es donde suelen venir los ninjas de Konoha.- _Ah, que listo el muchacho, venir justo a donde todos los van a reconocer. ¡Será IDIOTA!

_-Me da lo mismo. Todo lo que quiero es un buen trago, el lugar no importa.- _Bien, bien, intentare ver el lado positivo, porque siempre hay algo positivo ¿verdad? si, creo que aqui es que estamos demostrando que sigues siendo la chica altanera y orgullosa que no le importa el que diran ¡Que se jodan las malas lenguas!.... ¿cierto?

Bueno, al menos los asientos son cómodos y la cerveza no esta del todo mal... vale, es bastante buena ¿contenta? Algo que siempre me ha gustado de este chico es que cuando las cosas están tensionadas, como ahora, encuentra la forma de liberar algo de la densidad del ambiente. ¡Pero eso no significa que me agrade!... Además no siempre lo hace de la forma correcta, digo, la ultima vez que esto paso terminaron haciéndolo sobre el escritorio de aquel polvoriento y viejo cuarto, rodeados de carpetas y casi siendo descubiertos.

No quiero ni pensar que hubiera pasado si alguien hubiera entrado en aquel momento. ¡Una catástrofe! Sólo pensarlo creo que me va a pasar algo ¿Pero como pudiste ser tan tonta, niña? Es que no tienes perdón. ¡Un aliado! De diferentes aldeas, de mundos totalmente distintos. Ustedes tienen sus responsabilidades, no pueden permitirse un desliz como ese.

Él es un ninja inteligente, necesario para su aldea, sin él dudo que este país pudiera dar dos pasos sin derrumbarse. Proviene de una familia muy antigua y respetada que es famosa no sólo por su poder, sino también por sus conocimientos en medicinas. Tiene legados de sangre y orgullo. No digo que tú no seas especial, pero él es un verdadero genio y tú a su comparación un poco...simple.

¡Pero sólo si te comparas con él! Para todos los demás eres única, inteligente, hermosa y hábil, una ninja ejemplar y envidiable. ¡Estas por encima de todos! No lo olvides nunca, ya que... bueno, sino te escudas en tu orgullo, algún día alguien va a terminar por darse cuenta que también eres un ser humano con sentimientos. Que las cosas te duelen. Y eso no es bueno, no en este mundo de mierda donde los débiles no sobreviven.

¿Quien va a protegerte? ¿Él? No seas ridícula, Temari. Reacciona antes de que salgas lastimada, por favor.

No tengo este trabajo por nada. Sé lo que digo y lo que es lo correcto. Si, lo correcto, no lo mejor. Soy tu voz de la razón, conozco lo que es correcto y lo que no... Pero no lo que es mejor. Parece lo mismo, pero no lo es.

Eso sólo tu... eso.... esa cosa que no pienso mencionar lo sabe. Si, ese estupido, estupido órgano que te mantiene viva. Pero no diré ni su nombre, no lo merece, por culpa de esa maldita cosa es que estas así.

-_Temari.- _Te esta llamando. ¿Qué es lo que mirabas? Ah, si, ese chico tiene una linda espada. Ya, sé lo que piensas, quieres una asó para regalársela a tu hermano en su cumpleaños, algo más que meter en sus marionetas.- _Te estaba diciendo que te ves... que la Arena te favoreció.- _¿Porqué si comenzó serio terminó sonrojado? No era como si estuviera celoso ¿o si? No-Puede-Ser... Esto es...wow. ¿Entonces te trajo aqui porque...? ¡Si! Y yo que pensaba que el chico era un estupido por elegir este sitio. Seguro que ni a él le gusta el olor tan fuerte a alcohol, pero como él mismo dijo: Aqui vienen ninjas.

El chico es más inteligente de lo que pensé. No volveré a subestimarlo. Todo este rato, la platica en voz baja, las miradas fijas. Quiere que la gente hable sobre ustedes, que vean que susurran y crean que es algo íntimo. Te esta marcando como su propiedad de forma silenciosa.... Estaría tan enojada si no comenzara a creer que él...

-_Gracias, a ti también te ha sentado bien el tiempo._

Temari, por una vez, te dejare.

Tú puedes encargarte de esto sola.

Suerte niña, teníais razón: Él va a protegerte.


End file.
